The invention relates to hoists and cranes and in particular to the framework for hoists. Specifically, the invention relates to portable frameworks, and more specifically to such portable frameworks usually related to automotive work.
A need has existed for a long time for a portable framework that could be disassembled partially into sub-assemblies or totally into its component members. But in such disassembly a portable hoist framework that is simple to reassemble quickly and easily. Such a portable framework has been particularly needed in certain automotive type work.
The framework in this invention may be made round or square or other configuration tubular members or of angle or other metal structural shapes. All such type of members are within the scope and intent of this invention.
When the framework is assembled it is in effect a cubical-like enclosure with internal members to hold the hoist mechanism. The framework can be disassembled into four major sub-assemblies, two end frame sub-assemblies and two internal strut sub-assemblies. As noted previously, the invention is such that can be made so that the sub-assemblies can be further disassembled into the individual members.
The invention is primarily intended for use on cab-over-engine type trucks for removal of such heavy automotive type components such as transmissions, drive shafts, clutches, differentials, and similar automotive units. The frame, however, can also be used in other situations where its portability and flexibility fits the situation.
Two wheel-like rollers are mounted on each side of the assembled framework so that the framework can be rolled along the body or chassis framework to an exact position over the unit to be lifted. The frame of the vehicle serves as a track. Four adjustable brackets at each corner can be adjusted and fastened so that the wheel like rollers will not move sideways and slip off the frame. The brackets extend below the wheels and, with clearance, prevent sidewise movement by bearing against the vehicle frame.
The disassembly into four major sub-assemblies, or into all the sub-members of the sub-assemblies, may be done quickly and easily. The disassembly also makes it easier to store the frame when not used and easy to transport it from one place to another.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a portable hoist frame that can be easily and quickly disassembled.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable hoist frame that can be used on an automotive chassis frame.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a portable hoist frame that can be easily moved along an automotive chassis frame to position it over an automotive unit to be raised or lifted.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a portable hoist frame that can support a hoist unit within the frame work.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a portable hoist frame that has means for preventing it from moving sideways on an automotive chassis frame.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in the light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.